hmgagafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Princess Die (Song)
"Principessa Die "è una canzone scritta da Lady Gaga nel 2011. Lady Gaga ha debuttato la canzone alla Rod Laver Arena durante il The Born This Way Ball Tour il 27 giugno 2012 . Ha detto che la canzone è stata dedicata ai suoi "super fans". La canzone è stata registrata sul BMI il 29 gennaio 2013. Scrittura e Ispirazione In un'intervista a Vanity Fair per il numero di gennaio 2012, è stato rivelato che Gaga stava lavorando su una canzone ispirata dalla Principessa Diana. L'intervistatore ha descritto Gaga suonare una versione acustica del brano durante l'intervista: ". Gaga è andato al pianoforte a suonare noi una nuova canzone su cui stava lavorando sulla Principessa Diana - una canzone che parla di fama e celebrità morte Anche nelle sue fasi di massima, essa ha il suo marchio di fabbrica ritornello orecchiabile, e ha cantato le canzoni tristi leggermente amaro a piena voce". Raccontare la storia del giorno in cui ha scritto la canzone, Lady Gaga ha detto "Mi ricordo che stavo avendo come una giornata davvero male, non mi sentivo molto bene, ed ero steso a letto e ho ricevuto un pacchetto da Louis Vuitton . I aperto il pacchetto e c'era una bella borsa ed era da un amico da LV. E nel pacchetto, Louis Vuitton mi ha mandato un po 'di tiara in un sacchetto, e non sapeva nemmeno che li ha fatti. Quindi, Ricordo solo che era questa sorta di momento agrodolce perché stavo avendo una veramente triste, giornata deprimente, avendo alcuni molto profondi pensieri oscuri. Ed allora questo piccolo spumante arrivato per posta e sapevo che quel giorno non potevo davvero andare fuori perché c'era un sacco di caos in corso per le strade, quindi ho solo seduto dentro tutto il giorno e fumato marijuana e beveva vino con la mia tiara sulla testa. " Il 28 giugno, ha portato anche la tiara originale che ha ricevuto e indossato insieme a quello che ha ricevuto la sera prima. Dopo il debutto è a The Born This Way Ball Tour , Lady Gaga ha detto che non ha fatto il taglio per ARTPOP, ma sarà rilasciato attraverso l'app ARTPOP qualche tempo dopo l'uscita dell'album. Lyrics Leave the coffin open when I go, And leave my pearls and lipstick on, So everybody knows. Pretty will be the photograph I leave, Laying down on famous knives, So everybody sees. Bleach out all the dark I'll swallow each peroxide shot, Someone I know could love and save me from myself. Or maybe I'll just clean the shit off, Of these fancy shoes, I'll be a Princess Die and die with you. I wish that I was strong, I wish that I was wrong. I wish that I could cope, but I took pills and left a note. I'm hungry from an anorexic heart, I've been trying to tell you how I feel, But was never very smart. I'm wrapped in silks made for Egyptian queens, I'll do it in the swimming pool, So everybody sees. Bleach out all the dark, I'll swallow each peroxide shot, Valiums I know Will love and save me from myself. Or maybe I'll just clean the shit off, Of these fancy shoes, I'll be a Princess Die and die with you. Princess Die, I want to see her cry, Princess Die. Oh, Princess Die, We won't watch her cry, Princess Die. I wish that I was strong, I wish that I was wrong. I wish that I could cope, but I took pills and left a note. And I wish that I would go, In my rich boyfriend's limo, Right after he proposed, with a 16-carat stone, Wrapped up, rose gold. With the paparazzi all swarming around, In my Louis Vuitton white buttoned-down, Oh, it's not that deep. So bob your head for another dead blonde, Who's real prince is in heaven, She just wants to sleep. The final act of life will be in, My own hands to do, I'll be a Princess Die and die with you. Applaud, pour vous.